Dolorosa ficción
by Tsukkisaurio
Summary: Su respiración rápida y agitada se escuchaba por las solitarias y silenciosas calles de aquella pequeña ciudad reforzada. El ardor en sus ojos le era doloroso, pero no más que el dolor que sentía en su pecho a cada paso que daba.


**Hola holaaa, aqui Nanuu-chan evadiendo resp.. - _Le pegan con un matafuegos-_ Auch ;3;**

 **Bueno, este one-shot fue hecho por un día especial, el Santa Secreto :D  
Un besote enorme a Agos/ Tsukkikei, pasen por su Wattpad, tiene fics linduuuus~  
Un abrazo de oso bien fuerte a mi beta Mariel (/*3*)/**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Furudate.**

* * *

Su respiración rápida y agitada se escuchaba por las solitarias y silenciosas calles de aquella pequeña ciudad reforzada.

 _-Construiré una casa, dos cuartos, una cocina, un salón y un bello jardín…_

El ardor en sus ojos le era doloroso, pero no más que el dolor que sentía en su pecho a cada paso que daba.

- _¿Acaso eres idiota? Eso no es posible…_

Tropezó pero no cayo, hubiera sido peligroso pero continuo. Uno, dos, tres pasos. Una, dos, tres calles. Una, dos, tres personas. Uno, dos, tres autos.

 _-Lo es, estamos cerca de lograrlo…_

Uno, dos, tres pasos, uno tras otro. Una, dos, tres calles había pasado ya. Una, dos, tres y más personas salían para ir junto a él. Uno, dos, tres autos de los diez, que habían salido.

 _-¿Y si lo logran?... ¿Luego qué?_

Su mirada recorría a una velocidad aterradora a cada persona allí. Su corazón latía rápidamente y retumbaba en sus oídos.

 _-Seremos libres, todo este sufrimiento habrá terminado y podremos ser…_

-¡TSUKKI!

Aquella voz estruendosa le saco de sus pensamientos como si le fuera arrojado un balde de agua helada. Rápidamente se acercó a él.

Su cabello blanco y negro ahora estaba sucio, con leves mechones caídos en su rostro, pegados a su frente y mejillas manchadas. Si lo hubiera visto antes, habría vomitado ante el olor putrefacto que tenía pero no era momento.

-¿Dónde está?

Uno, dos, tres segundos fueron suficientes para comprender a la velocidad de la luz.

-Está aquí pero…

El leve cosquilleo de alivio no duro más de una milésima de segundo al escuchar el pero.

-No completo…

¿Qué importaba? Un brazo, una pierna, una oreja, una mano, pie, eso era irrelevante para él.

-Quiero verlo…

-Tsukki…

Su brazo fue retenido al querer avanzar. La poca gente a su alrededor era ignorante de la situación, aunque algunos no. Esos lloraban en brazos de amigos de manera desconsolada y él solo se repetía mentalmente, que no sería uno.

-Solo dímelo.

-Pero estas…

-He pasado por peores cosas y lo sabes, dímelo ahora y llévame…

Sus piernas iban a paso rápido. No debía perder tiempo, o tal vez ya lo había perdido como muchas otras cosas, o más bien personas que también se perdieron en aquel largo camino de aquel país destruido hasta ese día.

Un laboratorio del gobierno mantenido con donaciones de distintos gobernadores del mundo para crear un virus que afectara a la gente y esta obedeciera sus órdenes. Lograron conseguirla pero con un precio muy alto y ello era la humanidad del usuario y su físico, algo sin cura y con daños irreparables. Puesto a prueba en el mismísimo país de Japón, convirtiendo a la gente en seres inhumanos que a quien atacaran serían uno más de ellos. Se expandió rápidamente por el país pero resguardado solo allí ante la rápida reacción de países vecinos que levantaron muros y mataban a quienes intentaran cruzar la frontera, encerrándolos en un hoyo sin salida.

Como rápidamente hubo infectados, también se armaron sobrevivientes, muchos murieron, otros fueron infectados, reduciendo el número de la población en minutos. Eran contadas las monstruosidades que atacaban y podían reducirlas con sus armas una vez revelado el obvio secreto de la bala en sus cabezas. Una vez muerto los líderes para impedir la expansión de dicha plaga solo era cuestión de tiempo para eliminar a todo bicho que rondara y pudiera atacar a un humano.

Madre, padre, hermano, amigos, conocidos, todos, no quedaba nadie de su familia. Fue adoptado en otra. Le dieron todo, una casa, alimento, cariño, consuelo, ropa, armas. Lo que había perdido en su mente seguía latente, no los olvidaría.

¿Cuántas veces pensó en tirarse de un edificio? ¿Cuantas veces quiso utilizar aquel afilado cuchillo para deslizarlo por su muñeca? ¿Cuantas veces había querido poner la punta de la pistola en su boca? La respuesta era muchas pero nunca tuvo el valor de hacerlas, solo de verlas ya que otros habían tenido el valor de cometerlas.

Los sesos de la cabeza en el suelo, el piso de los baños cubiertos de un gran charco de sangre, el silencio ser interrumpido por un disparo a la madrugada.

 _-¿Es tentador, verdad?_

Si, lo era. Pero también era cobarde. Esa fue la primera vez que le vio y escucho.

 _-Juro que terminare con todo esto, morirán todos ellos y no más de los nuestros._

 _-Tu eres uno más de los nuestros que repite las mismas palabras…-Señalo el cuerpo en el suelo con la cabeza reventada y los sesos esparcidos.- Él fue el último que le escuche decirlo, ahora eres tu…_

 _-Pero mis palabras no son vacías rubio, es una promesa._

Después de aquel día vinieron más promesas, unas intimas con el pasar del tiempo.

-¡KURO! –Grito entrando en aquella carpa, sintiendo un fuerte cachetazo de olor putrefacto.

Sintió como si la vida se le hubiera escapado de un suspiro.

Su pierna, su brazo hasta casi llegar al hombro, ambos izquierdos, no estaban, solo tirones de piel y carne al ser tomado por aquella criatura deforme que en algún momento había sido humano. Antes de que experimentaran con su cuerpo.

Se acercó temblorosamente, rodeando su propio cuerpo de manera protectora hasta llegar a su lado. Había llegado tarde.

-K-…ke…i…

Sus ojos vieron la figura amputada delante suyo tornarse borrosa a pesar de tener sus lentes pero la causa eran las lágrimas que se acumularon precipitadamente. Había llegado a tiempo, pero… ¿Cuánto le duraría?

-Kuro… Tú, resiste, te salvaras, estoy seguro…-Le decía inclinándose en la camilla para mirarle, viendo aquel hermoso rostro salpicado en sangre y pequeñas heridas.

-K-kei… Y-ya… ya es…tarde…-Hablaba en susurros que tal vez nadie podría escuchar pero él había silenciado todo a su alrededor, concentrándose solo en Kuro.

-¡No! Me lo prometiste…-Se negaba a creerlo- La humanidad está a salvo gracias a ti…

-La…l-a humanidad… N-no... no estará a salvo…-Cada palabra era un verdadero dolor, pero no moriría, aun.- Si… si vivo…

-No, no…-Negaba con la cabeza mordiendo su labio.- Me prometiste que te quedarías a mi lado, eres lo único que me queda Kuro…

-S-sabes q-que eso... n-no es verdad…

-Eres lo único que nos queda…

-N-no… no estarás... s-solo…

-No podre… ya perdí demasiado, no quiero perderte a ti, la vida es tan injusta…

-S-siempre… siempre estaré… a tu lado… en… en ella…

-¿Ella?

-E-el virus… se está progresando… expandiéndose en mí y…y por eso puedo sentirla… escucharla dentro de ti…

-Pero no podrás verla…

-Desde… desde el cielo…

-¡No digas tonterías, el cielo no existe, no podrás verme desde allí!.. si mueres… ya no habrá nada…

-Ja… ja… -Su vaga risa se vio interrumpida por un ataque de tos que le hizo escupir sangre, teniendo que ser ladeado para no ahogarse con ella.

-Debe haber una cura… algo… Kuro, si tú te vas…

-¿No... no me perdonaras nunca?...

-No te veré nunca…

-Pero… yo si Kei… déjame… c-con...solarte… ¡nnggghhh!

Bokuto tomo a Tsukishima por debajo de las axilas alejándole en un solo movimiento del cuerpo amputado de Kuro en la camilla, viendo ambos como este se retorcía, convulsionaba de dolor hasta quedar inmóvil con la punta de la pistola de Bokuto en la sien.

-A-aun no… Bro… -La voz salió cansada, en un débil susurro.- No… no podre controlarlo.. m-más..

-Prometes mirarme de donde sea que estés… -Pregunto el rubio mirando con sus ojos rojos de las lágrimas contenidas y el dolor impregnados en ellos.

-C-como hice... d-desde... la primera vez que te vi…

-Kuro…

-Kei…

-Te extrañare… Y mucho…-Su voz salió ahogada pero intento lo más que pudo en que salga natural.-

-Y yo… a ustedes…

-Eres patético…-El arma que tenía Bokuto fue a su mano, era su pareja, el terminaría con su sufrimiento-

-L-lo… lo se… -Rio de nuevo pero sin ser atacado por la tos esta vez- Kei…

-Que…

-Sonríeme

-No puedo… por favor…

-S-si puedes…

El arma en sus manos temblaba al igual que la comisura de sus labios que lentamente se curvaron mientras cerraba sus ojos y los volvía a abrir para demostrar su mejor sonrisa con brillo de amor en su mirada al mismo tiempo que alzaba su brazo para apuntarle con su dedo en el gatillo.

-G-gracias… p-por todo... K-Kei…

-Te amo Tetsuro… -La sonrisa en sus labios comenzaba a vacilar-

-L-lo… lo se… -Sus ojos se cerraron para conservar la sonrisa del rubio en su mente mientras él con sangre en su boca hacía lo mismo-

Tsukishima cerró sus ojos y presiono el gatillo con suavidad hasta que el ruido del disparo cortara el silencio.

-Te amo Kei…

Sus ojos se abrieron al instante al mismo tiempo que la bala salía de la pistola directo al cráneo del hombre que amaba.

El arma cayó al suelo, él le hubiera seguido si no fuera porque Bokuto le sostuvo, le abrazo mientras él temblaba y las lágrimas rodaban libres por su rostro y sus gritos rasgaban su garganta.

Su respiración era agitada, los gritos y lamentos de la gente a su alrededor le ensordecían.

El mundo había sido salvado, la gente que festejaba la victoria propia y la derrota de los altos mandos ahora seguían su rumbo. El país perjudicado, utilizado como conejillo de pruebas, como experimentación ahora se volvía a reconstruir con ayuda de los demás países que agradecían por salvar al mundo antes de que aquella plaga monstruosa afectara a todo el mundo y así los magnates gobernaran a su gusto.

Llevo tiempo reconstruir todo, que las vidas volvieran a ser cotidianas pero nadie quitaría de sus mentes todo el sufrimiento y perdidas que tuvieron.

El llanto de un bebe le hizo salir de aquel lugar, los aplausos resonaban en la sala mientras él recorría el pasillo con suelo aterciopelado en busca de una salida para poder respirar, ignorando unos pasos detrás suyo y una voz llamándole. El sería como esas personas, le costaría olvidar todo lo sucedido.

Cuando el aire fresco azoto su rostro al encontrar un lugar privado suspiro de alivio en aquel solitario estacionamiento.

-¡Kei!

-Déjame solo...

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, solo necesitaba un poco de aire…

-Te dormiste en medio de la película…

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Muchas personas lo hacen…

-Sí, pero no todos en su propia película…

Giro su cuerpo y miro al hombre delante suyo de cabello alborotado que era acariciado por las suaves ráfagas de viento fresco, dándole un toque encantador que resaltaba perfectamente con el traje que portaba.

-También es tuya…

-Nuestra…

Rodo los ojos al mismo tiempo que asentía.

Ambos eran actores reconocidos mundialmente, pareja hace seis años, hace tres conocida públicamente por la prensa que les pillo en un descuido, dos años casados, primera película en la que ambos actuaban juntos.

-¿Qué sucedió? Vamos, cuéntame…-La mirada avellana buscaba la dorada que rehuía la suya.

-Recordé la última escena nuestra y fue tan…-Suspiro y negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole al mayor de manera despreocupada.- Me tome muy en serio el papel, es solo eso… ¿Vamos a casa?

-Pero la premier…

-Ya vivimos la película Kuro, además, nos está esperando…

Cuando volteo, una cálida mano tomo la suya y camino a su lado hasta el vehículo.

-Tienes razón, no hay que tardar…

Sin ser vistos por irse en un auto que no era de alta gama, se escaparon de la premier de su película, ambos en silencio, sin necesidad de entablar una conversación, sin ser incómodo para nada eso.

En la lujosa casa que por dentro era modesta, una joven sonriente les recibió y saludo para luego despedirse y retirarse. Mientras dejaban sus sacos de los elegantes trajes, unas pisadas pequeñas y rápidas sonaron en el pasillo hasta llegar hacía el salón donde se encontraban.

Vio a Kuro que iba hacía su hija de tres años que grito de felicidad mientras su padre le alzaba y daba una vuelta. Ella había sido producto de un vientre de alquiler y fue junto con Kuro lo mejor que le paso en la vida.

Mientras les miraba, la última escena de la película donde en todo momento su vestuario y maquillaje era de una mujer, se imaginó como sería la vida de la protagonista junto a su pareja con la bebe que esperaba con siete meses de gestación.

No había tenido un final esperado, sabía que seguramente sería criticado pero poco le importaba porque para él, había tenido su propio final feliz junto a su héroe sin capa.


End file.
